An FPGA (field programmable gate array; in situ modifiable logic component) represents a programmable integrated circuit. In an FPGA various circuits can be formed by specific configurations of internal structures. The FPGA has programmable logic components.
If a software update of an FPGA-based system is carried out, it can happen that the updated software involves an error so that booting or starting up of the FPGA-based system is no longer possible. In such cases it may be necessary to replace at least a part of the electronic components. To avoid that a controller can be provided in the FPGA-based system, which can serve to control the software update.
As general state of the art reference is to be directed to U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,016 and EP 0 939 367 A2.